Líneas del Deseo
by NinasTeen
Summary: Entra dentro del contexto de Intra Animam Tigridis, mi otra historia, y básicamente me centro en el encuentro y el lemon. Me atasqué en la otra historia y como tenía ganas de lemon pues me saco esto de la manga. Es la primera vez que escribo uno. Sed buenos. Situado en el 'octavo' año del trío de oro, en sustitución del séptimo que no pudieron tener. Severus y Dumbledore vivos.
1. Chapter 1

He sacado la idea de un fic que se llama `The List', de Ruth Solomon, o `Mrs. Figg'. Me gustó muchísimo, de modo que quería hacer mi propia versión. Recomiendo mucho esa historia. La podéis encontrar en The Burning Pen.

SS

Todo empieza con una nota que se resbala entre mis libros y cae en la mazmorra al tiempo que salgo de ella.

Una sombra oscura la recoge, la lee rápidamente y la guarda en su capa.

Unas horas después me encuentro disfrutando de mi cena en el gran comedor, ensimismada en mis pensamientos. Cuando estoy terminando, la sensación incómoda que atenaza en mi cabeza desde hace un buen rato se vuelve insoportable, y me giro rápidamente hacia el origen entonces me encuentro con unos intensos ojos negros que me taladran.

 _¿Será posible que me lleve observando toda la cena?_ Pienso mientras me quedo observándolo. Entonces decido que ya he terminado de cenar, giro el resto de mi cuerpo y me levanto, sosteniéndole la mirada a Snape. Convenientemente él también se levanta, y al unísono nos dirigimos cada uno a nuestra salida.

Después de salir del comedor él sigue ocupando mi mente aunque ya lo he perdido de vista. Camino sumida en mis más oscuros pensamientos, y no soy consciente del rumbo que tomo. Al cabo de veinte minutos siento el frío y me doy cuenta de que estoy en lo alto de la torre de astronomía. Me deleito un momento con las vistas bañadas por la luz de la luna y consigo apartar de mi mente la oscuridad de esos ojos con la claridad plateada del astro nocturno. Suspiro y me doy la vuelta para llegar a mi sala común y me choco contra algo caliente, suave, duro y negro, a la vez que un rico aroma masculino inunda mis fosas nasales.

Me quedo sin respiración y lentamente alzo la cabeza para identificar a mi oscuro obstáculo. Y me quedo esclavizada por esos profundos y negros ojos, que me miran con impasibilidad, y me siento caer en la ominosa oscuridad que encierran.

Tras lo que para mí fueron unos instantes eternos, suelto todo el aire de golpe y recupero la compostura.

—Profesor—lo saludo con toda la educación, mientras lo rodeo para dejarlo atrás

—No tan rápido, Srta Sekhmet— pronuncia con una voz más fría que el hielo y se mueve para impedirme el paso.

Lo miro con interrogación y esboza una sonrisa irónica.

—No se piense que se va librar del castigo—

—¿Castigo? No he hecho nada malo profesor—

—Obviamente, estar fuera de la cama a deshora es algo malo—pronuncia con lentitud cada sílaba

—Pero profesor Snape, acabo de salir ahora mismo del comedor, no pueden ser más de las nueve de la noche, y eso entra dentro del límite— recito con suficiencia mirándolo a los ojos

—Se equivoca Señorita, son las once de la noche, y presumo que desde que salió del comedor lleva pululando por ahí—sonríe con un deje de maldad—por lo que yo soy el encargado de devolverla a su habitación e imponerle un castigo—

Miro repentinamente alrededor y la oscuridad parece confirmar las palabras de Snape, aun así me encuentro un tanto desubicada y vuelvo a dirigir mi atención hacia él. _Oh, estoy sola y a oscuras con Snape. Un sueño hecho realidad._ Pienso inoportunamente.

—De modo que usted es el encargado de 'llevarme a la cama, señor'—le suelto de repente, pronunciando las últimas palabras con cuidado y con evidente doble sentido sentido.

Se queda como atorado mirándome con una expresión que no logro identificar durante unos momentos y vuelve a la carga.

—Como he observado que le gusta hacer listas, mañana a las ocho la espero en mi despacho, realizará un inventario de todos 'mis ingredientes e instrumentos'—las dos últimas palabras las arrastró con exasperante lentitud y una bombilla se encendió en mi cabeza

 _¿Cómo puede saber lo de la lista? ¿Se referirá a eso o será otra cosa? No puede ser, mi lista está buen recaudo en mi habitación._ Retiro esos pensamientos de mi mente y sigo mirándolo impasible.

—Yes, my Lord—contesto en inglés, con una parodia de obediencia y sumisión, al tiempo que realizo una ligera reverencia, sin romper el contacto visual.

Entonces se gira para descender por la torre y le sigo. Llegamos a mi habitación, que se encuentra en una torre que se ubica justo encima de sus mazmorras, pero cinco pisos más arriba, en el sexto piso.

—Finito—dice y me señala la entrada a mis estancias y abro la puerta, y cuando hace ademán de irse le interrumpo

—Pensé que me tenía que dejar en mi cama señor—

Se para y se gira lentamente para dirigirme una mirada indescifrable.

Avanza hacia mí y se detiene a un par de centímetros, y yo no retrocedo un ápice.

—Me conformaré con que se meta en su habitación—y cuando estoy dentro y cerrando la puerta el añade con voz casi inaudible—en esta ocasión—con su voz susurrante y grave y desaparece en la oscuridad.

Rápidamente se fue a buscar entre sus apuntes y en su escritorio la nota en la que había 'definido' de una forma un tanto peculiar a Severus Snape. Se desesperó al no encontrarla y decidió que lo mejor era darse un baño, relajarse e irse a la cama.

Estanco apaciblemente en la bañera se levantó para secarse, y fijó su mirada en la torre de enfrente, que también tenía luz, y se dio cuenta de que nunca había reparado en su existencia.

Totalmente desnuda se acercó a la ventana y se puso a observar con curiosidad.

SS

Severus Snape, momentos después en su habitación.

Estaba sentado en su sofá, enfrente de la chimenea y con vistas a la torre de cierta alumna. Su habitación, aunque nadie lo supiera, estaba en una torre, que se encontraba encima de su despacho, de manera que podía entrar por casi cualquier piso a sus dependencias, y su cuarto se encontraba en lo alto, y justo al lado de la torre de los premios anuales.

Sobra decir que por esa razón sugirió que la señorita Sekhmet se alojara en esos cuartos, previa prueba claro. De manera que ahora veía la luz proveniente de su torre, su habitación y su baño, presumiblemente pensaba.

Al tiempo que observaba tenía en su mano derecha una copa de whisky con agua y la gemela un papel que había sido doblado y manoseado. Lo volvió a leer otra vez:

SENSUAL

ELEGANTE

VICIOSO

ELITISTA

RUDO

ÚNICO

SARCÁSTICO

SEXUAL

NÍVEO

ATRAYENTE

PERVERSO

ENERGÚMENO

La condenada había hecho una lista con su nombre, atribuyéndole determinadas cualidades. El acto en sí no era raro, sino su contenido. Por lo que pudo deducir producía hasta los más bajos instintos en su alumna.

Lo peor era que había conseguido meterle la idea en la cabeza. Por eso estuvo toda la cena mirándola. Por eso la siguió cuando salió del comedor y se quedó observándola durante un par de horas hasta que decidió que la castigaría.

En esa reflexión estaba cuando se dio cuenta de que la dueña de sus pensamientos apareció completamente desnuda en una ventana.

 _Sí, definitivamente ése es el baño._ Pensó, sin saber que ya no iba a poder dejar de pensar en ella.

Y se regaló la vista, asegurándose de que no lo veía, hasta que la muchacha desapareció, y la luz se apagó.

SS


	2. Chapter 2

SS

Unos labios suaves recorrían mis partes íntimas mientras que unas manos expertas hacían lo mismo con mis curvas. Todo estaba a oscuras. Y mi fuente de placer no se agotaba.

Grité y supliqué por terminar, y todo terminó. Y entre la frustración y las ganas de correrme de repente noto que algo grande y caliente entra en mí de golpe. Todo se detiene y arqueo mi espalda. Clavo las uñas en la espalda de mi habilidoso acompañante y todo vuelve a girar.

Por su parte, él comienza con sus embestidas, cada vez más fuertes y más profundas. Se inclina y atrapa mis labios con su hambrienta boca. Con un movimiento brusco abre más mis piernas y consigue una penetración más intensa. Me agarra de la cintura con sus fuertes y viriles manos e intensifica sus embites.

Sale de mí y me quejo sonoramente, e inesperadamente con sus manos me da la vuelta y se posiciona en mi culo. Me sujeta fuertemente de la cintura y vuelve a penetrarme salvajemente. Continúa entrando y saliendo y entonces siendo como una gran ola de algo que no puedo describir además de como placer. Surge en mi interior, justo donde el me golpea con su miembro, y explota, recorriendo todo mi cuerpo como una onda expansiva. Y grito.

SS

Desperté con todo mi cuerpo sudado y con un gemido en la boca.

No vi la cara de mi amante de ensueño, pero no me hace falta para saber que era Snape. Al levantarme sentí como mi mundo daba vueltas al emerger de mis sueños húmedos con él. Me toco y además del sudor mi chichi está completamente mojado. Me llevo los dedos a la nariz y me deleito. Huele genial.

Si él es tan intenso como en mis sueños vale mucho la pena seducirlo, a pesar de lo desagradable que es. _¡Mierda! Tengo castigo con él hoy por la noche. Y encima sospecha algo de la lista. La cual todavía no he podido encontrar. Ni siquiera quiero pensar que alguien la pueda haber visto. Aunque nada la relaciona conmigo. Bueno, lo mejor que puedo hacer es ducharme y bajar a desayunar._

En unos cuantos minutos vuelvo a estar sentada en el comedor, disfrutando de un croissant a la plancha con queso fundido y jamón york. Miro furtivamente a la mesa de profesores y ahí está él, observándome, como el día anterior.

Resoplo y vuelvo a mi desayuno. Termino con lo que me queda y salgo rápidamente, y él hace lo mismo.

Todavía tengo tiempo asique decido dar una vuelta por los terrenos para despejarme y no encontrarme con él. Esto es muy confuso. Es desagradable pero a la vez parece estar pendiente de mí.

Me acerco a la superficie tranquila y brillante del lago y me siento en una roca y me pongo a pensar.

—Si no se da prisa llegará tarde a su primera clase—una profunda voz susurra a mi espalda.

Me giro y con cara de aburrimiento le miro y asiento, mientras me levanto y dirijo hacia el castillo. _Me tiene harta. Primero me sigue después de la cena y ahora después del desayuno. ¿Va a estar siguiéndome todos los días? Y encima mis incipientes sentimientos por él._

Al entrar al castillo me doy cuenta de que mi primera clase es dobles Pociones, con Snape. Entonces subo hasta mi habitación corriendo lo más rápido que puedo cojo todo lo que necesito y vuelvo a bajar hasta que llego a las mazmorras, sin resuello, y espero unos momentos para recuperar el aliento.

Miro mi reloj y veo que a pesar de mis prisas llego cinco minutos tarde. _Así que Snape me ha avisado pero con poco tiempo. ¿Pretendería que llegase tarde para castigarme más? Bueno, supongo que lo sabré en un momento._

Armándome de valor empujo la puerta y entro, cerrándola detrás de mí.

—De modo que ha decidido honrarnos con su presencia Srta Sekhmet—me mira con furia

Agacho la cabeza y sigue reprochándome.

—Veinte puntos menos para Slytherin y está castigada—sonríe con suficiencia.

Acepto con la cabeza y me dirijo al único asiento libre que queda. Al final del todo, entre el resto de Slytherins, al lado de mi amigo Geoffrey Prescott y mi amiga Astoria Parks.

—¿Se puede saber qué le has hecho a Snape? Nunca quita puntos a Slytherin—susurra Geoffrey.

Me encojo de hombros y le miro con tristeza y abatimiento.

—Déjese de charlar Sekhmet si no quiere que le quite más puntos—grita Snape

Y entonces me enderezo en mi asiento y me centro en las instrucciones de la pizarra. Comienzo a apuntar lo que necesito y en unos pocos minutos me levanto y voy hacia el almacén para coger los ingredientes. Al poco de estar allí irrumpe con su presencia Snape, se cruza de brazos y me persigue con la mirada. Empiezo a ponerme nerviosa y a perderme en lo que necesito.

—Céntrese Sekhmet—dice con voz suave y me giro sorprendida a mirarle, pero ya se ha dado la vuelta y ha salido. Termino de cogerlo todo y salgo hacia mi caldero.

Después de una hora y media cortando y tratando ingredientes y midiéndolos, empecé a elaborar la poción, y llegué a conseguir un estado bueno, miraba las pociones de los demás y tenían ni la consistencia ni el color que debían tener, al contrario de la mía.

—Diez puntos para Slytherin, por ser la única que consigue llevar bien la poción, Sekhmet—me miro con satisfacción

—El resto, fuera de clase—y con un movimiento de varita desapareció los contenidos de los calderos excepto del mío—quiero para la siguiente clase medio metro de pergamino sobre el uso de las flores de romerillo y los efectos del espino cerval en pociones para aguantar la respiración— y poco a poco la gente fue dejando la clase vacía

Cuando esto ocurrió Snape se sentó en frente de mí al otro lado del pupitre.

Me miraba intensamente y yo intentaba ignorarle y seguir con mi poción.

—Ya no puede hacer más, ahora hay que dejarla en reposo—

—Sí, profesor— y le devolví la mirada con intensidad

—Recuerde que esta noche a las ocho en mi despacho—y me clavó los ojos con insistencia

—Sí profesor—repetí monótonamente

Se cruzó de brazos y me observó con sus atentos ojos.

—Le daré un poco de teoría y después nos iremos a la comida—

—Sí señor—

Y se dedicó a darme explicaciones teóricas de diversos usos de plantas. Al cabo de cuarenta minutos ya estaba saliendo de la mazmorra.

Subí a mi habitación para dejar las cosas y volví a bajar para comer algo. Me encontré con mis compañeros pero no hice caso a su charla despreocupada. Todo el rato notaba los ojos de Snape fijos en mí. Yo me negaba a devolverle la mirada.

Las clases de la tarde fueron ligeras y como si no me hubiera dado cuenta ya era la hora de bajar con Snape.

Llegué a su despacho y toqué en la puerta.

—Adelante—

Entro y cierro detrás de mí.

—Como dije ayer, hará inventariado de mi almacén personal, ya que disfruta tanto de hacer listas. Pero antes…—

Y sacó un papel y lo puso delante de mí en la mesa. Me quedé muda. Ni siquiera era capaz de mirarle a los ojos, y él tomó la iniciativa, leyendo lo que yo había escrito.

—SENSUAL

—ELEGANTE

—VICIOSO

—ELITISTA

—RUDO

—ÚNICO

—SARCÁSTICO 

—SEXUAL

—NÍVEO

—ATRAYENTE

—PERVERSO

—ENERGÚMENO 

—Severus Snape—dijo finalmente—me considero a mí mismo elegante, elitista, sarcástico, pero me temo que el resto de adjetivos tendrá que explicármelos usted.

Le miro y permanezco muda.

—Diez puntos menos Srta—dice con enfado

—Yo…—

—¡Es insultante que tenga esa clase de pensamientos para con un profesor! ¿Usted cree que podría de verdad tener eso conmigo?— añadió con saña.

—Yo no soy un hombre amable—me miró con algo extraño en los ojos.

Tomo una decisión y le miro desafiantemente.

—Contaba con eso, señor—

— ¡Empiece inmediatamente con su trabajo¡—bramó Snape.

Y me levante del asiento y fui hasta la estantería, me agache, con las piernas estiradas y la espalda recta, exponiéndole mi redondeado culo por debajo de mi corta falda de lolita.

Entonces él sin dejar pasar un segundo se posició en mi trasero y apretó sus caderas contra mí, yo estaba completamente mojada y mi respiración se volvía más agitada. No esperaba que entrara tan directamente.

Sus manos acariciaron mi culo y avanzaron por mi espalda retirando mi falda.

Con un movimiento de su varita de repente me encontraba en la misma posición pero atada en su mesa.

—La voy a castigar por tener deseos impuros con su profesor y ser una descarada—dijo con su aterciopelada voz, con un susurro en mi oreja.

Y empezó a azotarme mis desnudos y redondos glúteos con su mano derecha. Cada vez iba aumentando la fuerza de sus golpes y sin darme cuenta gemí suavemente. Entonces con cada sacudida me agarraba con lujuria los carrillos, llevando sus dedos hasta mis entradas y acariciándolas.

—Ummh… muy mojada—gruñó en mi cuello mientras me los mordía.

Me revolví, gemí y sacudí mis caderas con hambre.

Con una sonrisa maliciosa movió a un lado mi tanga e introdujo dos dedos en mis húmedos pliegues.

—Puedo observar que disfruta de su castigo señorita—y continuó penetrándome con sus largos dedos.

—¡Por favor¡—grité desesperadamente

—¿Por favor qué?—interrogó enojado

—¡Por favor señor! ¡Seré una niña buena!— y aumentó la intensidad de su toque. Me estaba volviendo loca.

—¡Joder!— grité, y me azotó fuerte

—Tiene que cuidar esa lengua, señorita—pronunció con lentitud las últimas palabras y gemí otra vez.

—¡Por favor, señor, fólleme!—grite con todo mi deseo.

—¡Joder, fólleme, fólleme, fólleme!—grité perdiendo el control.

Y de repente paró. Y yo me retorcí con todo mi deseo recorriéndome el cuerpo y mi desesperación por tenerlo dentro.

—Parece que voy a tener que enseñarle modales—dió la vuelta al escritorio mientras seguía retorciéndome, y levante un poco la cabeza para mirarlo a los negros ojos que refulgían con lujuria, mientras me retiraba el pelo de la cara y lleva una mano a su entrepierna, haciéndome fijar la mirada en ella.

Me di cuenta de que estaba muy abultada, y con lentitud se acarició, y bajó la cremallera generando ese inconfundible sonido. Yo me mordí los labios mirándolo con deseo y expectación, dejó salir por la apertura un bulto prominente en sus bóxer grises ajustados, y mi interior se revolvió con deseo.

Se desabrochó los pantalones negros y los dejó caer al suelo, dejándome observar con libertad la gran forma que se dibujaba en sus bóxer. Temblé con antelación mientras él llevaba sus dedos a los bordes elásticos y bajaba con insoportable lentitud la prenda, y al llegar abajo su longitud saltó, liberada y exhibiéndose en todo su esplendor. Se me escapó un gemido y me lamí los labios sin poder quitarle los ojos de encima.

Él se rió con sarcasmo y se acercó a mí, rozando su miembro con mi cara.

—Te gusta eh, perrita? Pues lo vas a tener—y me cogió la cabeza y jugó con su gran pene azotándolo en mi cara, yo intentando atraparlo con mis labios, hasta que decidió dejarme alcanzarlo, y agarré con ganas la punta y la chupé con fruición.

Empecé a mover mi boca para simular una penetración y el agarró mi cabeza con las dos manos e introdujo su polla poco a poco, con un gemido gutural. Inicio su vaivén de entrar y salir entre mis labios hasta que terminó follándome la boca con fuerza y explotó. Expulsó un gran chorro de semen que me salpicó toda la cara y terminó en mi boca; yo estimulaba y apretaba su glande, exprimiéndole hasta la última gota mientras el soltaba un gemido lastimero tras otro.

—¡Límpiamelo!— me ordenó al recuperarse.

—Sí profesor— dije rápidamente.

Y con ganas mamé todo su miembro hasta llegar a sus redondos genitales que succioné y mordí.

—Ahora que está más respetuosa le voy a recompensar—sonrió con suficiencia—prefiere puntos o una sorpresa?—dijo mientras me limpiaba con un hechizo.

—Sorpresa, señor—puso una mueca de satisfacción, demostrando que esperaba esa respuesta, que era la correcta; me desató y me dió la vuelta, dejándome boca arriba y con las piernas extendidas y mi centro ardiendo y mojado como una fuente de fuego líquido.

Bajo su cabeza para olerme y disfruto de mi emisión con lascivia y clavándome una mirada intensa se alzó y coloco sus genitales encima de los míos, con su pene más relajado pero de buen tamaño. Se inclinó para morderme los pezones. Mamaba, mordisqueaba y absorbía con pasión, cada centímetro de piel de mi busto, mientras que me provocaba con roces de su cadera. Mientras frotaba mi pezón derecho con la lengua apretaba el izquierdo con su índice y pulgar, consiguiendo arrancarme más de un gemido. Continuó jugueteando y probando diversas combinaciones con mis pezones y mi zona más sensible.

—¡Por favor!—

—¿Por favor qué?—

—Por favor señor, ¡fólleme¡—

—Ummmh…—ronroneó gravemente

Se levantó y me dió golpecitos en el clítoris con su glande. Ya se había puesto duro otra vez. Me miró con una sonrisa burlona y lo colocó en mi entrada, yo no dejaba de mover mis caderas arriba y abajo para aumentar el contacto.

—¡Por favor señor, por favor señor!—suplicaba—¡señor hágame suya¡—

Me agarró por la cintura fuertemente y me penetró brutalmente, con lo que yo grité con fuerza; prosiguió, manteniendo un ritmo intenso dentro de mí. Era bastante más grande de lo que me había imaginado. Me atravesaba con su gran miembro y parecía que iba a partirme en dos.

—Tan estrecha…—gruñó guturalmente mientras bombeaba en mi interior.

Yo me sentía en el cielo, todo alrededor había desaparecido y solo existíamos él y yo, y nuestra excitante unión. Alcé las manos y acaricié su bien formado y fuerte pecho. Para bajar las manos por su delineado abdomen y apretar sus caderas, con la intención de profundizar su penetración.

—Más fuerte, más dentro… jodeeer, aah…—

—Esos modales—me apretó con fuerza un pecho.

—Por favor señor, más fuerte—gemí

Y aumentó el ritmo de sus embestidas a uno más alocado, que me hacía ver las estrellas y perder la cabeza.

—De modo que quiere más profundidad—repentinamente me agarró por el trasero y me alzó, y con rapidez me empotró contra la pared y gemí con todas mis fuerzas, él por su parte volvió a embestirme rápidamente haciendo botar mis pechos.

Yo abrí mis ojos y mi boca todo lo que pude, por la impresión de su cuerpo en el mío y lo miré a los ojos, me perdí en su oscura profundidad, como él hacía en la mía. Mientras, sus grandes y suaves manos masajeaban mi culo, y el vello rizado de su hermosa zona erógena producían un roce exquisito en mi clítoris, además de su dura longitud perforándome.

Oleadas de placer recorrían mi cuerpo desde mi centro, su potencia golpeaba dentro de mí, y nuestros ojos mantenían una conexión lujuriosa.

—Severus, Severus, por favor, Severus, Severus por favor— perdía el control.

El desplazó sus manos a la parte posterior de mi rodillas, dejando mi espalda y rodillas completamente pegadas a la pared, y a mí expuesta, aumentado la profundidad e intensidad de su penetración, mientras que mis ojos, aún clavados en los suyos, se entrecerraban y mi boca formaba una O perfecta.

Y exploté. Grité más fuerte que en toda mi vida, mi cuerpo convulsionaba y mi mente se apagaba y mis jugos empaparon aún más sus genitales. El siguió penetrándome con locura en sus ojos, soltando de vez en cuando algún ronco gemido y yo perdida en su cuerpo y mi placer.

Inesperadamente paró y volvió a alzarme saliéndose de mí y poniendo mi apertura a la altura de su boca me saboreó vorazmente.

—Sencillamente deliciosa…— susurró con su voz grave.

—Oohh… Severus…—y me mordió suavemente el clítoris, provocándome un espasmo y haciéndome gritar.

Me dejé llevar por el satisfacción y el cansancio y perdí la noción y la consciencia.

SS


End file.
